


【Dickjay】Can you feel the rush now?（pwp）

by Yongsuipiaoling



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Yongsuipiaoling
Genre: M/M, dickjay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongsuipiaoling/pseuds/Yongsuipiaoling
Summary: 设定：非典型ABO，Alpha每月拥有发情期。





	【Dickjay】Can you feel the rush now?（pwp）

如果是Omega来经历发情期，自己也许只用暴露出腺体等待Alpha就好了——

正在把半人高的彩虹小马玩偶搬到购物车里的杰森如是想到。

没错，杰森陶德AKA红头罩，作为没有热潮期的Omega，每月眼瞅着Alpha的日子越来越近，就得为这事累个半死。

不，原因当然不是读到这里的朋友脑中下意识浮现的各式黄色废料那样，他只是需要独自一人高峰期驱车一小时买完所有必需品再返回而已。这时的Alpha即使闻到彼此同性别的信息素也没什么攻击的欲望，他们只会愈发依赖Omega，往日总是嚣张到没边的家伙们此刻却急需获得安全感，无论再冷淡自持，亦或傲慢易怒的Alpha，也会像个多愁善感的少女似的。杰森在文学院上中国诗词课听到“梨花一枝春带雨”，虽然他一联想前句就别扭得不行，但这句不得不说是真的形象。（上过高中必修的朋友们还记得吗？反正本语文素养巨差的工科生是查了一下才想起来x）

正想到此处，排队结账的杰森就看到手机屏幕亮了起来，唔，是韦恩家族的通用电话。但他绝对能猜到，不对，根本不用猜，他就知道这个来电是哪个成员打来的。

“喂，迪克。”

“杰伊……”那头传来显而易见想纸巾擦拭声，平时总是热情洋溢的黄金男孩带着浓重的鼻音，“……你到哪里啦？”

正在单手系安全带，另一只手发动车，用脸颊和肩膀完美地夹住手机的杰森一心二用地回答，“我刚买完这次需要的东西，你说过你要半人高的彩虹小马，现在它就在车后座上躺着呢。”

“可是我等了好久了……杰伊，我什么时候可以见到你啊？”那头的兄长联想到打电话前的焦躁不安，语气里显而易见染上了几分低落。

“迪基鸟乖啦，现在是高峰期，可能还要一个小时——”

“那么长——”电话里的伴侣距离嚎啕大哭似乎只有一步之遥了，“呜，那我要听着小翅膀的声音……”

“……好，别哭呀，你想听我说什么呢？”对待发情期的Alpha简直就像是一件易碎的瓷器，不敢破罐子破摔的杰森只能每回都拿出十二万分的耐心来，以免迪基鸟在清醒之后想起来自己竟然在神志不清的时候哭得死去活来而太过羞耻。

“嗯……什么都行，只要是杰森就好啦！”听到请求被答应的迪克短暂地雀跃了一下。

杰森一边加速到路标上限，没办法他现在开的是韦恩家的车，被贴个超速就太尴尬了；一边缓慢而轻声地给迪克背诵着《When you are old》到《Like for you to be still》，耳畔传来的呼吸声逐渐平复，Alpha从他的声音中汲取到了一点点安慰。

等杰森把《吉檀迦利》的几个片段都念了一遍时，他终于从堵车中解脱，成功开进了庄园的大门。阿尔弗雷德十分体贴地帮他搬了一部分大采购的产物放到他的卧室，杰森抱着那只小马和一兜麦片盒子走进去，说真的，哪个知更鸟会用麦片来筑巢？

门没锁，五感弱化的迪克丝毫没察觉到有人来访，他正因如潮水般一波波涌来的情欲而整个人都埋在被子里，手中紧攥着他的一件上衣。他脸上泛着不正常的潮红，啧，麻烦了，杰森想起来上个月迪克因为任务使用抑制剂强行推迟，那这个月的爆发只会更加猛烈。

感受到原本只残留于衣物上的小苍兰被愈演愈烈的佛手柑气息掩盖，杰森悄声靠近，俯身打量着好不容易陷入沉睡的Alpha，他的睫毛湿漉漉的，这个证据让他得以想象迪克是如何在耳边伴侣声音的陪伴下磨蹭着衣物渴望得到些许慰藉的模样。

“迪克，我回来了。”当断不断，反受其乱，杰森还是用尽量轻的语气出声终止了他的沉睡。

迪克一脸茫然地半撑着身子睁开眼，下一刻视野却是天旋地转，夜翼的爆发力的确不容小觑。他俯身将染上艳色的唇瓣凑近杰森的颈侧，在喘息声中，两种信息素的味道交融间愈发浓烈。面对那样一双翡翠般勾人心魄的绿眼睛，他选择了对本能言听计从。

充满诱导意味的动作成功把Omega带入了易感期，难以压抑的冲动让从脸颊到脖颈都泛红的杰森没忍住闷哼一声。他伸手抚过Alpha的脊背，在如此近的距离下亲了一下对方的唇角。

“理查德先生，有什么需要我为您效劳的吗？比如……”一切迤逦尽在未尽的尾音中。

信号的意味显而易见——可以开始了。

迪克捧起他的脸颊，像方才在梦中那样亲吻他。黑色的发丝垂落额头，他们鼻尖对着鼻尖，外套在某个不知名的角落，褪去高领毛衣，骤然接触到微凉空气的肌肤滚烫而灼热。Alpha下意识地颤动耸胯，换来了对方的一声空虚不堪的呜咽，两人下身的衣物早已落到了膝下，Omega为陪伴伴侣的发情期不断自动分泌的液体润湿了身下的布料与性器的前端，从而为顺利进入提供了足够的便利，只是接下来却难以前进，身下的人不自觉绷紧了身子，连带着那处也愈发紧致。“……嗯，杰森，再放松一点……”迪克的额头渗出薄汗，他不受控制地颤抖着，在小苍兰与佛手柑的气息中，呼吸越来越粗重。压抑着不顾一切的念头，他用指腹抚过脆弱的颈侧，柔软的腺体，瘦削的肩膀，再到胸前，体温似乎足够灼伤一切。完全进入的那一刻，本如象牙般的肤色在情欲的催促下愈发诱人，异样感退散，余下的只有极致的欢愉，破碎的词句溢出唇齿，暧昧的气息逐渐升温。

“好热……”他如是低语，细碎的亲吻诉说着迫不及待，似乎这样就能让他理清一团乱麻的思绪。杰森勾过他的脖颈，在致命的快感中竭力堵住呻吟转而云淡风轻似的轻笑几声，安抚着得不到满足而愈发躁动的Alpha，湿热的气息直直敲击着耳膜，“一会就好。”

空气中的香味似乎变沉了，清爽的佛手柑里渗出些许小苍兰的甜芳。

杰森仰着头喘息着，紧紧搂着迪克的腰际，不管身下已经狼藉一片。他觉得自己体内像是有一团火在燃烧，回应他的是极度了解他的长兄愈加激烈的顶弄，虽然速度并不是太快，但每一下都进入得极深，让他有种要被贯穿的错觉。这个姿势实在不怎么方便，他窝在那个迪克花了一个上午凭借着本能筑出来的“巢”里，用残存的思绪如是想到，迪克再次亲吻他的蝴蝶骨，在上面留下红色的印记，这触感提醒着他Alpha不满于他的走神。在对方信息素的影响下，他只觉身体各个部位对恋人的爱抚更加受用，轻轻一碰都能带来无比的愉悦，他不由自主的夹紧后穴，伴随着低低的叹息，长睫毛上沾了生理性的水珠。睁开眼就是对方倒映着他自己模样的眼睛，他往日就对迪克那双幽蓝的眼睛难以自拔，更何况是在这样亲密的接触下。腰部被他带着一同上下律动，偶尔会弯出漂亮的。

迪克往日都是温润而有耐心的，只是在发情期的作用下，不停重复的动作却难以停止。控制不住涌出的液体沾染在两人身上，尤为显眼，他目睹着Omega线条过于美好的腰部被他带着一同上下律动，那些晶莹的液体也一同轻微颤动融为一团，最后滑落到某处洇染开来。他们十指紧扣，仿佛所有感官只剩下一个功能，就是全身心地感受彼此，他眼前盛满了绚烂烟花，从他俩的第一次见面到生离死别，再到归来的爱恨情仇与确认关系后的细枝末节，而此刻，对面就是心上人放大的容颜与深邃的眉眼，他抱紧了对方，将那艳丽景象一览无余。

在又一番折腾中他深深地射了进去，同时杰森射了出来，滚烫的液体冲刷过内里缓缓流下，双腿与下腹都滑腻腻的。

“迪克……”从浴室清理完回来的两人果断选择躺在迪克的房间，他低声呢喃。

回应他的是一个意乱气息平定后虔诚而深情的吻。


End file.
